


A Family Friend

by Mistress_of_Undertail



Series: Misty's Undertail Tales [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Fontcest, Fontfest - Freeform, Just Papby for now, M/M, Papby (noncon), but fontfest in the following chapters, no promises, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Undertail/pseuds/Mistress_of_Undertail
Summary: Fromspoopy-gaster(That link will be broken by Monday the 17th so ENJOY IT WHILE YOU CAN MWAHAHAH)(Ahem.)From spoopy-gaster: "In which Grillby is a horrible monster and is also best friends with Sans and Gaster and knows just the right words to say to keep Papyrus’ mouth shut."Papyrus loves Sans and Gaster, so he'd never tell. But there are some tells, he just can't keep quiet...





	A Family Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [comic drawn by spoopy-gaster on Tumblr](https://mistressofundertail.tumblr.com/post/159716336370/spoopy-gaster-in-which-grillby-is-a-horrible) and inspired by their brand of fontfest.
> 
> Take a gander quick before it's gone for good! I'll ask if i could post or see if she puts the image up on another online space. Until then, here's the words that was inspired by the art. <3

* * *

 

 

Papyrus felt his climax approaching with dread, pressing a hand against his mouth to hold back his moans. Grillby was relentless and tireless as usual.

Not to mention impatient.

Papyrus’ elbow slid across the bar counter as Grillby gave a particularly hard thrust, burying his heated cock deeper into him, before pulling out and doing it again. One of Papyrus’ legs was half curled around Grillby’s waist, stockings ripped open and his shorts pulled down and hanging off the bone near the knee. His other was held aloft to the side, giving Grillby complete access to his throbbing cunt.

Besides his half-discarded shorts and ripped stockings, they were both completely dressed. Papyrus had barely entered the bar before its owner was on him, pushing him against the counter, yanking down his pants and fondling him until he made an entrance he could fuck.

It wasn’t too surprising. Papyrus had managed to avoid this place for a week. He should have expected this…

Grillby didn’t say a word and hardly made a sound besides the occasional low grunt. It wasn’t until he started to move faster and Papyrus had started to find it harder to keep his cries down, that Grillby spoke.

“That’s it. You’re close, aren’t you?”

Tears streaming down his face, Papyrus nodded, knowing he’d pay for it if he didn’t.

“Good boy, my good little slut…” Grillby whispered, pounding even harder, the sounds echoing in the empty room. “Wait for me. Be a good boy and don’t cum before your master does…”

Impossibly, it felt like Grillby’s cock got even harder, swelling inside him, hot and burning. Papyrus shut his eyes against the assault, clenching down and earning him a sharp gasp from his “master”, as he did whatever it took to get him to finish. He wanted this to be over with. And…he didn’t know how long he could last…

_Just cum already. Please_ _…_

He’d be a good little slut if it would just  _stop_.

Finally, Grillby buried himself completely inside his aching pussy and groaned deeply as he came, filling him with his hot, molten seed. The sensation was too much and Papyrus’ entire body shuddered as he came with him, biting down on his gloved hand to silence his scream.

The door was locked. The place was still closed.

But it was the middle of the day. Monsters were ambling about outside and the walls weren’t that thick. Anyone could…

His cry was still audible, bouncing off the ceiling as his spine arched off the counter. Then it was over. He slumped heavily against the bar, panting as his body continued to tremble, rattling against the wood and flushed with his magic.

He couldn’t stop crying.

“Hm.” Grillby pulled himself out and Papyrus could feel his cum dribbling out. “What a mess.”

“Nnn-” Papyrus panted, feeling the bartender’s stare. “Ah…Gril-Grillby-”

Grillby’s expression turned cold at his continued refusal to call him “Master.” He let him go, pushing up the rim of his glasses as he stared down at him.

“Let’s clean you up.”

“…Mmhm,” Papyrus assented softly, his hand now pressed against his mouth to keep his sobbing quiet, bones quivering as tears continued to fall. He couldn’t make them stop.  

“Wouldn’t want your father to know what his little boy has been up to, do we?” Grillby whispered, twisting the knife the bartender had buried into his Soul for the first time only a few weeks ago.

Knife, cock, words…

What was the difference?

Papyrus whimpered and sobbed as he collapsed against the bar, submitting to whatever it was the bartender wanted. He couldn’t fight this. He had to be good.

For…their sake…

Papyrus spread his thighs further for him as Grillby poured heat into his hands, letting them roam his femurs and pelvis, dissolving all evidence of their lovemaking. Grillby then leaned down and let his heated tongue slip inside his still summoned pussy and Papyrus moaned, shutting his eyes. The thick, squirming muscle licked and burned away all traces of magic…and made him cum again. Grillby didn’t seem to mind. He took care of the new mess, groaning softly at the taste as his fingers rubbed slow circles against his thighs, burning red circles against the bone.

Papyrus’ entire pelvis would be completely clean and dry by the end of this routine.

But as Papyrus fixed his clothes as best he could, as he let Grillby shove that same meticulous tongue into his mouth for one suffocating kiss, and as he managed to slip out the door, stepping out to Snowdin’s town square as if simply returning from a brief, friendly visit with a family friend…

…Papyrus felt filthy.


End file.
